


The Dangers of Feeding the Wildlife

by dapatty



Series: Lemonade Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob finds Brendon lurking in his dorm so he gives him pizza because he's apparently a big ole softy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Feeding the Wildlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).



> This is all [ermengarde](www.ao3.org/ermengarde)'s fault. I regret nothing. :)

Bob just wanted to get his double major in Teching (focus on Sound) and Fine Arts(focus on wood-carving and the making of things practical and out of chainsaws) over and done with and away from all these _insane_ creative people. Seriously, Toro was like the only sane person here, even when he spent most of his spare time talking about comic books with the Ways. Bob can forgive him for that because sometimes roommates need time away to do their own thing so murdering doesn't happen. Toro was an awesome roommate because he understood that sometimes guys just gotta hang out and make pizza in the basement kitchen and have a marathon of bad television, while other times you gotta fuck off and talk comic shit with other people. Bob and Toro had figured that shit out within the first 2 weeks freshman year. 

Not everyone's lucky like that. Take, for instance, Brendon Urie. Brendon, Who was currently somehow standing in the hallway of Bob's dorm. The kid was probably waiting for Patrick or Wentz judging by his current state of twitchiness. Granted, Brendon didn't seem to be able to keep still under the best of circumstances (Bob learned, very quickly, not to ask Brendon to hold things like stage scenery in the first five minutes of knowing the kid).

"Hi Bob," Brendon gave a sorta adorable and very awkward little wave and went back to fretting at the end of the hall. Bob would almost swear that he looked tinier than the last time Bob saw the kid. Bob frowned. Tinier was bad, but Brendon was kind of like a puppy. Bob suspected that if he gave Brendon food than maybe Brendon would never leave. 

"Brendon, I've got leftover pizza." Bob gruffed, practically making it an order. 

"Bob, I couldn't impose. Pete will be here soon and--." Brendon was all flappy hands and excuses. Bob narrowed his eyes.

"How long have you been waiting?" Bob lifted an eyebrow. Bob did not appreciate how Pete viewed time. Bob had experience with how late Pete could be when he was distracted and Pete was most certainly still at the library trying to initiate his next step in Wooing Patrick Stump. Pete could be hours at this point. It might even involve another pie.

"Half an hour," Brendon slumped a little.

"You have time for pizza and could get some reading done." Bob observed. “It’s veg.” 

Brendon looked like he would object again. 

"I've got Capri Sun," Bob shrugged and held his door open. "Text Pete and eat. Do some homework. Toro will be back later and you two can moon about guitars again."

"We were not 'mooning' at each other," Brendon sounded just a little scandalized. 

"It'd be cool if you were into that," Bob offered. "But Toro has this weird crush Joe Trohman that I don't understand at all. Guitarists." He shrugged. 

Brendon eased over to Bob's door, not quite as folded in on himself as he had been. Bob had suspicions about the kid's home life and it made him want to fly to Vegas and pummel Brendon's parents. Bob also had suspicions about Spencer Smith being an ass to Brendon and kind of wanted to scowl at Spencer for being an ass--maybe even give Spencer a lecture about not being a dick. Sure, the kid talked a lot, but it was probably the first time anyone had attempted to listen to him even if a lot of what Brendon had to say _seemed_ pointless. 

"Do you really have Capri Sun?" Brendon asked, shuffling his feet.

"In the fridge with the pizza," Bob left the door propped open and set about starting his reading as Brendon made himself at home. Bob, probably, was never going to get rid of him. Oh well. Toro could always teach the kid about comic books.


End file.
